Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 11 - Adventures in Babysitting
by Taismo-89
Summary: Martin offers to babysit two newborn nymphs, believing that it would be easy as taking care of Chris, but soon, he finds out that the task is much harder than he thought it would be. Collab with WKSF1.


The Wild Kratts were reunited at the Mystical Garden, under Gaia's tree, in Mother Nature's temple.

"This is SO exciting! Which ones are they, Mina?!" Martin asked excitedly.

"Calm down, Martin. They haven't blossomed yet." Luna said, pointing out with her wing. They were staring at two giant flower buds.

"Do all nymphs start out like this? Even you, Mina?" Chris asked.

"Yes. These flowers on Gaia's tree are elemental. Any kind of nymph can be born from them."

"Does the flower determine the element?" Martin asked.

"Well…these ones are blue and red…this means…"

Suddenly, the flowwers started moving and blossoming. Inside them, there were two newborn babies: a girl with orange hair and a girl with blue hair.

"…water and fire nymphs!" Mina finished saying.

"Wow! A fire nymph and a water nymph at the same time?! Now that's rare!" Luna observed.

"Awww…they're soo cute!" Koki said. Bite-Size, who was resting on her shoulder, agreed with her.

"Cute? They're not JUST cute….they're adorable!" Martin cooed, his eyes going girly. Mina giggled.

"Yes, but be careful, newborns of these powers can sometimes have outbursts. I knew a sitter for a fire nymph once who had no hair." Luna told them.

"Why was that?" Chris couldn't help but ask.

"Really, Chris, it was FIRE nymph!"

"Oh…ouch." Chris cringed.

"And sometimes, a water nymph is very sensitive. She cries very easily and needs lots of love." Luna explained.

"And I'm guessing her crying could flood a house…literally?" Chris asked.

Mina nodded.

The babies opened their eyes and stared at the crew.

"_Ay, que lindas_." Aviva cooed.

The babies yawned and fell asleep on their flowers.

"How are you gonna call them?" Chris asked Mina and the crew.

"We'll name the fire one, Jimmy. After all, Fire is our Element." Koki suggested. "Hmmm…what about Ruby?" She touched the little one's blanket.

"I prefered Zelda, but Ruby sounds fine too." Jimmy said.

Martin gently caressed the water nymph's face. She opened her baby-blue eyes and smiled.

"I think i'll call you…Marina." He adjusted her blankets.

"Nice one, Martin. " Mina gleamed.

"Thanks."

Little Marina yawned and grabbed Martin's finger as if it was a small teddy bear.

Martin laughed nervously.

"Eh-heh…how do I get it back without making her cry?"

* * *

Later, in the Tortuga, the babies explored the place around them: Ruby observed everything around, and Marina kept sucking her pacifier and hugging a plush owl Aviva had.

"_Marina, eres tan linda. Sólo quiero abrazarte todo el día_." Aviva spoke.

"That's about the tenth time you've said that, and I still have no idea of what you're saying." Jimmy chuckled.

"I'm saying that she's so cute, and i just want to hug her all day." Aviva explained.

Chris felt a tug on his shirt. Ruby's green eyes glowed of seeing Chris' green shirt.

"Well…i guess green is her favorite color." He chuckled.

"Or…maybe she doesn't like it." Aviva said, her eyes wide.

"Why?" But then Chris smelled smoke, and he realized that Ruby had just stared 'fire' into the corner of his shirt, and he took off running outside for the pond.

Aviva and Ruby giggled.

"Awww…that's my favorite green shirt…" Chris complained, returning completely wet.

"You better leave Ruby with me and Jimmy. Like i said, Fire is our element." Koki said, touching her medallion and holding Ruby.

Chris rolled his eyes.

They suddenly all heard crying and before they knew it…water was up to their ankles.

"How…?"

"She just dropped my owl." Aviva said, wading through the water and giving Marina the doll back. As soon as she stopped crying, the water receded.

"Wow…and i though taking care of lion cubs was hard…" Aviva said.

Martin started playing with Marina. She giggled, while he made funny faces to her.

"Who's hungry?" Mina asked, entering with two other nymphs.

"Hey, who are they?" Jimmy asked.

"These are Edith and Maggie. They're usually guarding Gaia's tree and paying attention on newborn nymphs."

The team nodded in understanding as the two went to work caring for the newborns.

Edith passed on the baby bottles to Maggie.

"Amazing…it has been only a month, and they're already full of curiosity and playfulness." Mina said.

"You were also a pretty cute baby, Mina. I saw you when you opened your eyes for the first time." Luna remebered. "It was the happiest day of Flora's life."

Mina blushed, but looked down sadly. Aviva put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ruby was put on the floor, after burping. She tried munching a piece of paper, but Koki stopped her.

"Nuh-uh-uh, lady. No munching paper." Bite-Size said. Ruby tried catching him, smiling.

"Help! I'm about to become a roasted delicacy!" He shouted, seeing her eyes begin to glow.

"Hey!" Koki shouted, grabbing Bite-Size before Ruby could do anything.

Maggie giggled. "Don't worry, we'll ask Hephaestus to make power-proof armors to them. He's a specialist on these things."

"Sure he is. As a smithing god, Hephaestus made all the weapons of the gods in Olympus. He served as the blacksmith of the gods, and was worshipped in the manufacturing and industrial centers of Greece, particularly Athens." Chris said, after consulting his mythology book.

The two nymphs raised their eyebrows at the human's knowledge.

"Ha, that's my brother… the nerd." Martin said.

"Hey!" Chris pouted, closing the book.

Everyone laughed…even the newborns thought it was funny.

"I'm sure learning some things with my human family." Mina said.

"Family?! Oh, my! We forgot about Gaia's tree. New nymphs can come at any moment." Edith remebered.

"Oh, dear! We have to go now, but…we can't leave the babies alone! Any of you could please take care of them while we go there?" Maggie asked.

Mina was about to volunteer herself, but Martin's hand shot up like a rocket.

"Bro, are you sure?" Mina asked, unsure if he could take care of the matter.

"Hello! I'm the oldest of the Kratt brothers. I took care of Chris when he was just a baby. It can't be that hard." Martin said, remembering of taking care of his little brother.

Chris blushed a little, receiving a giggle from Aviva and Koki.

"But you have to do more than just play with them." Maggie informed. "And not to mention Fire and Water nymphs can-"

"How hard could it be? I mean, I've even looked after Spot Swat before. And he was a cheetah cub! This is nothing." Martin replied.

The three nymphs looked at each other questionably, but then Martin brought out the puppy eyes.

"Pleeeeease?"

"Um…welll…okay, i guess." Edith said.

"Here. There's a schedule with all the things you need to do." Maggie gave him a huge list. A REALLY HUGE list.

"Wow, that's a lot of…I mean, there should be no problem." Martin replied.

"Let's go, then. If anything wrong happens, just write a letter to us!" Maggie said.

"Oh, guys! We're late for training!" Mina remembered. "Martin can skip this training session because of the babysitting service, but we really need to go."

"Don't worry, sis. Everything's under control." Martin said, while waving bye to the others.

The Tortuga doors closed as Martin finished waving, and he turned over to Marina and Ruby….who soon started crying. It was weird. Ruby was crying sparks while Marina started flooding the HQ again.

Martin gulped.

* * *

Martin walked over to the children, and tried to pick Marina up first, since she could literally drown them all with their tears.

"No, no, no…happy." Martin started making funny faces, but then he heard Marina and Ruby's bellies growl.

"Hungry again? Hmmm…it's not time to feed them yet... i need to distract them…"

* * *

Martin organized a stage and prepared a table for the girls.

"You girls will love this."

The two infants looked at each other until Martin came out behind the curtain.

"Hey, everybody! Howls's going?" *drum roll*

The nymph babies stared at each other.

"Okay. How does a dog stop a video? He presses the paws button!" *drum roll*

The nymphs kept staring.

"Ahem…well, What do you call a pig who knows karate? Porkchop!" *drum roll*

The nymphs felt about to cry.

"Geez, what a tough crowd."

"Tell me about it." Bite-Size, who was playing the drums (with his head), agreed. "We just started and i'm already with a headache."

Ruby and Marina's eyes began to water.

Martin bit his lip. He sulked.

"Desperate times, call for desperate matters."

He started dancing to impress them.

"Look at my feet!" But he saw he forgot to tie his boots. He ended up tripping and a sack of flour fell on his head.

Marina and Ruby immediatly started laughing.

"Whew!" Martin huffed in relief also sending some flour into the air.

* * *

"Okay…let's see…" Martin checked the list. "Oh, good! Now it's the right time to feed them."

Martin was just starting to get the bottles together….when a certain odor filled the room.

"Oh…Smells like somebody needs me to changie-wangie their diaper-wiper right now-a-wow!"

He blew a bang out of his face as the rest of his hair was starting to tangle itself.

He sneaked behind the toys, leaving the baby bottles close to the girls. He tip-toed behind then, holding two diapers.

"Alright…just hold still…." He crept up behind them. "That's it…nice nymphs…" Then he pounced.

After cornering and wrestling with the girls, he ended up with the two diapers on him instead.

"Hey!" He glared off as the two girl started scattering to different parts of the atrium.

Ruby was busy trying to figure out what the fire extinguisher was, and Marina was about ready to fall into the sink.

"Wait! Don't!" Martin held Marina, preventing her for falling. "How did you got…"

Suddenly, he turned around to see that Ruby disappeared.

Martin looked around frantically.

"R….Ruby?!" He called out….no answer. Not even a coo of curiosity.

He then suddenly thought he felt something hot behind him…and he saw a light coming from behind too.

Ruby was floating in front of him, giggling.

"*gasp* You're already floating?" Martin couldn't believe. Marina's eyes sparkled and she giggled.

Martin set Marina on the floor and tried to reach Ruby by jumping for her, but she was too high up.

"Now…you…come….here….I'm…responsible…for…you…!" Martin finally fell to the floor out of breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mina's temple, the rest of the crew was training their powers, while Chris meditated.

Wincing a little in concentration, a vine suddenly began to grow from outside and into the temple…and suddenly Chris grinned a little at hearing Aviva yell, "Chris! Not funny!", before the vine covered her mouth.

Chris burst out laughing after that, and with the concentration lost, the vine disappeared back in the forest. Aviva got up and dusted herself off.

"You know…I don't think Mother Nature gave you your powers for pranks." She said.

"Speaking about pranks, don't you think we should check on Martin?" Mina asked.

"Nah, I'm sure he's fine. He took of you, right Chris?" Aviva asked with a giggle…then a laugh at seeing Chris turn red.

"Uh…well…I don't remember…"

"You couldn't. You were a baby. " Mina grabbed the Wild Kratts Diary. "And what a little cutie you were." She commented, seeing a picture of little Chris sleeping on his big brother's arms.

Everyone laughed at seeing Chris facepalm, trying to hide that his face was becoming redder than fire itself.

"Yeah….could we check in, please?" He asked, still looking at the ground.

* * *

Bite-Size observed while the fire nymph floated around. Martin was heavily breathing on the floor. He couldn't reach her.

"Wow…and i thought that bat pups were hard to handle…" The brown bat commented.

"I'm not giving up yet, Bite-Size." Martin said determined, punching his hand with his fist. "This can be done. It just takes skill, precision, and timing."

"Yeah…two of those things you don't have." Bite Size replied, laughing.

"Oh, yeah?" Martin said. "Let's see who'll get the last laugh." He looked up, then he noticed that the babies had disappeared.

Martin yelped in surprise.

"Ruby!?" He whipped around to find them, but they weren't anywhere in the room! "Marina…?"

Bite-Size cleared his throat and pointed up at the ceiling above him.

Marina was upside down on the Tortuga's ceiling. She was giggling as she looked down.

"Oh, boy…" He grabbed a sack of flour. "Com' on, Marina, get out of here before you get hurt."

Suddenly, a ring from the main screen told Martin he was getting a call.

"Hey, Martin! Everything okay over there?" Chris asked, checking in.

"Sure. Everything's fine. The girls are playing around, they already ate…everything ok." Martin said, with a forced smile.

"Okay. We just wanted to know." Chris said. "But if anything happens…"

"Don't sweat it, guys. Everything's under control. Ciao." Martin turned off the screen, finishing the chat.

Martin turned back around at the baby on the ceiling.

"Alright, little missy, you better come down from there before they get back!"

Ruby appeared on the retractable window. She was glowing as the sun. Marina got scared, and fell from the ceiling. Martin ran to save her, but tripped on the sack of flour, and ended up all white again. Marina landed safely on his lap. Both babies giggled.

"Oh jeez." Martin rolled his eyes.

* * *

Martin turned the knobs of the bathtub. Now…he just needed to…

"Oh great! Now where did they go?" He asked, slapping his forehead.

He heard some giggles from the floor. The girls were hidden somewhere.

"Alright…no more mister nice guy." Martin said with a slight growl of annoyance.

*BG music: Alice Cooper - No More Mr. Nice Guy*

Martin searched around the place with his water powers. But everytime he was close to find them, they always founded a way to escape him, making him bump his head, trip on stuff and even wrapped himself on his own ropes. In the end, they hid in the empty bathtub.

Bite-Size took the oportunity to turn the knobs of the bathtub again. Soon, the bathtub was full of water again, and Ruby's fire vanished, showing her normal orange hair.

"I got them, Martin!"

"Nice job, Bite-Size."

Martin soon had the bubbles working too.

"Hey, girls, check it out." He blew a bunch of bubbles in the air. The girls were fascinated at first wondering how something so frail could float like magic. They soon noticed how frail they were when Ruby went to touch one and it popped.

Marina felt about to cry again. Martin grabbed another sack of flour.

"I only hope they don't make me do this…"

Martin thought of one last thing.

He grabbed a whole bunch of bubbles and attached them to his face, making himself start to look like he had a white beard like Santa Claus.

But once Marina went to touch it, they popped and she started splashing and crying.

Martin didn't want the Tortuga to flood again, so sopping wet, he grabbed the flour.

"Don't make me do it, guys! You do realize what happens when flour and water mix, right?!" He asked desperately.

Bite-Size ripped the bag with his mouth, dumping the flour over Martin's wet body, turning it into paste. The girls giggled.

"Oh, that's what happen?" Bite-Size asked. Martin grunted.

* * *

"Koki!" Chris groaned at seeing his newly twine of vines being burnt to a crisp.

"Sorry!"

"I wish Martin was here….he could put this out!" Aviva said, running in with some water in buckets.

"Taking care of baby nymphs was never an easy thing, as your brother said it would be." Luna told Mina. "The last guardian that realized this task almost gone crazy."

"Wow…he haven't asked for help?"

"Nope. He prefered doing it all by himself." The owl said. Mina gulped. She got worried about her big brother.

* * *

Martin looked down at the girls. His hair was becoming frazzled and out of place, and his bags on his eyes didn't help his eyes that already were shrunk wild. He glared at the two infants that he had successfully trapped in an upside down play pen, so they couldn't crawl away again.

"There. NOW who's the one in charge?" He asked with a tired hearted laugh.

Ruby chuckled seeing Bite-Size and her fiery heir destroyed the play pen. She and Marina followed the bat all around the HQ.

"Yikes! Help!"

Martin just observed the mess. Nothing was working. Soon, Ruby tripped and started crying. This made the Kratt in blue remember of something from his past…

_A little baby was crying on its cradle. The twins, Christine and Susan, didn't knew what to do._

_"We tried everything."_

_"And nothing works."_

_"And mom's out." They looked at each other. "MARTIN!"_

_Little Martin poked his head out of a pillow he was using to cover his ears._

_"Yeah?" He shouted over the noise._

_"We can't get Chris to calm down!" Susan said._

_"And he's getting louder!" Christine added, covering her ears._

_"But didn't you girls said that i would only cause trouble, and you could lead with Chris by yours…"_

"Yeah, wedidbutwearedesperate…"

"…andmomwillbemadwithallofusifwedon'tmakehinstopcry!" The twins said. "PLEASE, Martin! Help us!"

Martin looked at them. He let go of the pillow and walked to Chris's room.

Once the baby saw Martin, his crying stopped. Chris smiled to Martin and chuckled.

"Oh…." The twins understood. "He was missing you…" Martin smiled and carried Chris carefully.

Martin blinked as the flashback ended.

"He was…missing me…That's it!" He exclaimed.

At that moment, the training session was finished and the others were ready to return to the Tortuga.

"Maybe we should call Martin and warn him that…" Chris was saying, until he received a message on his Creaturepod. Once he read it, he turned to the gang. "I think someone need us."

* * *

"Now…guys…just calm down…they'll be here any minute." Martin said to the crying infants. With Bite-Size's help, he managed to get them to stay IN the play pen, but Marina's crying had cause some minor flash flooding…and by that, I mean the water was up to Martin's waist.

"Here, Marina." Aviva entered the HQ with the crew through the sunroof, showing Marina her plush owl.

Marina started giggling, and all the water around the HQ disappeared.

"It's okay…i'm here…" Koki said to Ruby.

She held her carefully and started singing to her. Chris played guitar to help in her song. *Heather Bambrick - Aren't I Cute*

After she finished singing, she saw that Ruby fell asleep.

* * *

"Shh. They're finally asleep." Koki said, walking back into the main atrium, after adjusting the babies' blanket.

Chris smirked over at his brother that had managed to fall asleep in the nearest chair, snoring away.

"Before he could faint, he left this." Bite-Size pointed to a letter. "Dear Mother Nature, today I learned that sometimes our desire for responsibility can outrun our actual ability to handle it, and that just because you're responsible for something, it doesn't mean you won't need help in anything. _Au contraire._ You don't need to be ashamed of asking for help. This will only make the responsibility less heavy, and even fun."

"It is indeed a valuable lesson." Mother Nature appeared, followed by Edith and Maggie. Chris turned around.

"Ha! What are you doing here?" He asked, a big grin on his face.

"Why I'm here to check on the little ones of course." Mother Nature replied with a giggle.

"And looks like Martin handled things up pretty well…if he could count on such amazing friends." Edith said.

"Huh?" Martin woke up, yawning.

"Hey, Martin…you wouldn't be interested in helping us taking care of future baby nymphs, would ya?" Maggie asked.

Martin's eyes widened.

"Uh…well…um…let me check the schedule…" He said nervously.

"I…maybe…yikes…" He said. The babies started mumbling on their sleep.

"Martin…" Ruby said.  
"Kratt…" Marina said.

"Aww…" Chris said, while Martin felt happy tears on his eyes.

"Only if the gang agrees on helping me." Martin said, accepting the offer. The bables secretly opened one of their little eyes and chuckled.


End file.
